Tyrannosaurus rex/Gallery
Trexprofile.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus profile. Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus standing in a pond. rexfeathers.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex with Plumage/Feathers and Lips Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus vs. Spinosaurus T-Rex Through Wall.jpg|JP T. rex Through Wall. JFC Rex.jpg|T. rex attacks Nanotyrannus ep4-trex-01.jpg|Jack Palance from Dinosaur Revolution tyrannosaurus-rex.jpg JPT.Rex.jpg|JP T. rex in The Visitor Center Main Hall rex-vs-anky.png|T. rex vs. Ankylosaurus in Clash Of The Dinosaurs. PCTrex.jpg|Primal Carnage T. rex 2005-0814-t-rex-skeleton.jpg|T. rex Skeleton Wwdimpact.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex as the final roar before the Extinction event begins T_rex1.jpg|Prehistoric Park T. rex TREX123 (4).jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus TREX123 (1).jpg ce9d66ea94fef626fe3252de162a954a-d3jonfx.jpg T-rex eating.jpg imagesCAC2OZA0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs imagesCALXJAAK.jpg|Mating Tyrannosaurus imagesCAM7NCXC.jpg imagesCAMMI443.jpg imagesCAQH7X8X.jpg|An old and inaccurate Tyrannosaurus painting by Charles Knight. imagesCAVJC4G9.jpg imagesCAVKH24F.jpg imagesCAWDR3L4.jpg|T.Rex eyes on a group of Edmontosaurus. imagesCAVPQ0VS.jpg sgrbhnhh.png|National Geographic Tyrannosaurus. 425px-46663142_trex_bbc_226.jpg|Truth About Killer Dinosaurs AKA Dinosaur Face Off Tyrannosaurs. Series5T-Rex.jpg|Primeval Season 5 Tyrannosaurus. 425px-Trex2web.jpg Trex_skull.jpg|T. rex Skull jackforest.jpg dinorev.jpg|Stump & Tinkerbell from Dinosaur Revolution 180px-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png T-rex takes Frisco.jpg|Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World T-rex_animal_armageddon.png|Animal Armageddon T. rex jurassic-park-t-rex-600x318.jpeg 1e012_5.jpg|Dino Crisis T. rex 2xTrex_on_Steps_smaller.jpg|Dinotopia T. rex 500px-Jurassic_Park_The_Game_-_Episode2_The_Cavalry_-_The_Ride_(Gold).jpg|Jurassic Park Video Game T. rex jurassic_park_t_rex_chasing_jeep.png Tyrannosaurus20Rex.jpg jurassic-park-favorite-movie-monsters.jpg DinoRevT-rex.jpg PrimevalRex.jpg|Primeval Tyrannosaurus COTDRexlarge.jpg|Clash of the Dinosaurs T. rex COTDRexes.jpg 20SUEAlive.jpg|Sue Comes Alive in Waking the T. Rex: The Story of SUE dinosaursfightingpicture002_0.jpg jurassic-fight-club-les-chasseurs-de-t--rex-3.jpg RexvsTrikeCOTD.jpg Celebrating_SUE_Field_Museum_Review-4.jpg RexCouple.jpg RexMuscles.jpg RunningJPRex.jpg wwdt-rex.jpg MOR 008.jpg RexvsNano.png|The Mother T. rex kills the Nanotyrannus. t-rex-back-to-the-cretaceous.jpg Tcentralimg.gif sueroar.jpg WalkingCOTDRex.jpg t-rexJP.jpg Final (T-Rex)(1)_1200.jpg tyrannosaurus_triceratops1.jpg WDRARex.jpg|When Dinosaurs Roamed America Tyrannosaurus DinosDecodedRex.jpg|Dinosaurs Decoded Tyrannosaurus PrimalCarnageRex.jpg tyrannosaurus-prehistoric-life.jpg TrexTVCOTD.jpg Dinosaur'sDayRexvsTrike.jpg T.rex&TrikeModel.jpg|Sideshow T. rex and Triceratops Model tyrannosaurus_1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_Bones.jpg jurassic-park-1993-01-g.jpg tyrannosauruspic.jpg EvolveRexJaws.png|Evolve T. rex land_of_the_lost.jpg|Land of the Lost T. rex slide6-young-t-rex.jpg T rex kills gallimimus.jpg Turok_Trex.png|Mama Scarface, an immense-sized Tyrannosaurus from Turok Mama Scarface.jpg T.sexPic.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Sex T. rex JPRexStare.jpg 2422_FPF_00025R.jpg trex_jurassicpark3.jpg My_favorite_version_of_a_T_rex_by_cormorana.jpg|Valley of the T. rex Tyrannosaurus___DP_by_DinoHunter000.jpg|Dinosaur Planet Tyrannosaurus samsung-trex.png|The Tyrannosaurus from the King of TV City Samsung commercial. i-3fb3f9ced21ced9df158781224b9da57-Tyrannosaurus_head_detail_Greg_Paul_19-5-2009.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex by Greg Paul Tyrannosaurus_rex_by_alexandernevsky.jpg Tirannosauro di Fantasia.JPG|Tyrannosaurus from Fantasia Img101.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex1.jpg Tyrannosaurus triceratops1.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex.gif t-rex roar.jpg Tumblr_lwtujbZVSV1r2pya0o1_500.png Tyrants_fighting.png Battle-scarredrex.jpg 48426.jpg T-Rex_JP_concept.png|Jurassic Park T. rex Concept art DSCN0945.JPG T-rex_fact_card.jpg Tyranno nagoya.jpg Tyrannosaurus2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Dinosaur King. Fantasia-frame-Tyranus.jpg Universe of energy concept art.jpg ornito_by_haghani-d5u8afl.jpg|Tyrannosaurus with Feathers t-rex-v-spinosaurus_medium_zps4dbc8819.jpg Thumbnail 448.jpg Bigstock-Tyrannosaurus-Rex-5475056.jpg Tyrannosaurus 01 by 2ndecho-d55j271.png Tyrannosaurus 02 by 2ndecho-d55j2dv.png 640px-1x6_TyrannosaurusRoar.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus imagesRC5FXK3H.jpg imagesS81AOIKX.jpg trex.png|A Feathered Tyrannosaurus Wqtqwh.png Tyrannosaurus rex-1.svg.png Tyrannasaurus Spitter.gif|One of the more iconic scenes from Walking with Dinosaurs (1999 BBC) Stegosaurus vs tyrannosaurus from Fantasia.jpg 1920s_Charlesknight_tyrannosaurus_battle.jpg REX VS SPINO.jpg T_REX_profile_tg6qxo.jpg File:New_tyrannosaurus_test_render_project_mesozoica_by_sketchy_raptor-d6wv444.png DSCN2192.jpg RexBellow1.png 99311100.jpg 460716263.jpg 476870633.jpg 495836601.jpg 495836603.jpg 2-tyrannosaurus-rex-corey-ford.jpg course-contre-dinosaures-227857.jpg|Prehistoric Park T.Rex. 1x6_MatildaEscapesDeinosuchus.jpg Tyrannosaurus-Rex-3D-model-roaring.jpeg Tyranosaurus_rex.JPG 77459.jpg Ksfyacr1pt3olr44yead.jpg 55091527.jpg 55091510.jpg 55091459.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-10-26-23h58m31s59.jpg Doctor-who-t-rex.png|Doctor Who T. rex Doctor-who-deep-breath4.jpg F0098bf1884a8d7189a8f6e429f770ab.jpg Dinosaurs-fight-hd-video-dinosaursart.jpg Unknown-2-0.jpeg Imagineers assembling the T. Rex from World of Energy.jpg old pro golf tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex at Ocean City Maryland's Old Pro Golf tumblr_n9z9jfcYnb1szc20yo1_1280.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus rex at Walt Disney World. Dinosaur_img02.png|T. rex in Fossil Fighters Frontier Dino D-Day.jpg Primal Carnage.jpg Header (1).jpg 1433818675 cropped.jpg LJWBoxartRegions 239.png ZT1 T.rex AnimalFacts.png Zoo Tycoon 2 - Dino Danger Pack.jpg TrexAutopsy FEAT.jpg 2096423 the-autopsy-team hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096428 heavy-lifting6 hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096419 largest-lab hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096418 in-position hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096417 ready-for-her-close-up hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg 2096416 dino-on-set hy2vhyamxp64qwf6l2cajezrbeeatuw6lrlcsphco3flmkbrawuq 757x567.jpg Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Train).png|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dinosaur Train t-rex76psj.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex from Dino Dan. Tyrannosaurus_kills_the_chicken_mimic.gif Tyrannosaurus rex by teratophoneus-d9bnkd0.png Capture.jpg JurassicPark-TRexRampage.jpg JurassicPark-RexDrinking.JPG JurassicPark-TRexBaby.jpg JurassicPark-TRex2.jpg JurassicPark-RexShiftCar.JPG c8890f056fa49cf52fe0cd830397579e.jpg If you can't eat it.... Trexlove. IMG_1436.JPG TyrannosuarusFeathers.jpg DSCN4008.jpg The-Lost-World-T-Rex-Baby.jpg 10940468 902843549750549 6125237310119306465 n.jpg Tumblr nvinzcPQ391uyc2veo1 500.gif T-rex-dinosaur-clip-art-T-Rex-Dinosaur_1.png Rexy_Jurassic_World.jpeg JurassicPark-TRexSide.jpg FB_IMG_1446692371463.jpg FB_IMG_1446691894745.jpg rexfamily1024.jpg|A T. rex family rex_fullview.jpg trex11.jpg T-Rex-Hunter-Was-actually-a-Cannibal.jpg TyrannosaurusRex18.jpg trex2.jpg 14525.jpg 81sklEBqlIL._SX450_.jpg 51nIsaUBxZL._SX300_.jpg JurassicPark-TRex1.jpg T-Rex skeleton "Big Mike" at Museum of the Rockies.jpg JurassicPark-RexBust.JPG Chi-sue11field-ct0021702475-20000517.jpg Sue at field museum 01a.jpg TyrannosaurusSue1.jpg 51547879 wide-48bff443f703a98f909f325d28e8a0d558165a05.jpg W1-dinoblood-a-20140614-870x635.jpg 574921635.jpg Dsci0802.jpg 3 sue.jpg 65978.ngsversion.1422283476309.adapt.768.2.jpg Mysteryskull.jpg IMG_1531.JPG IMG_1511.JPG Tyrannosaurus Rex Jurassic World Evolution.png|T.Rex from Jurassic World Evolution. Jurassic-world-tyrannosaurus-rex-end-scene-2.jpg|Rexy smashes the Spinosaurus Skeleton. TyrannosaurusComesToLife.jpg Saurian tyrannosaurus rex by arvalis-d970uqo.jpg|Previous depiction of a tyrannosaurus at saurian; with plumage/feathers Tyrannosaur charge by alexandernevsky-d59vlvs.jpg Tumblr nq609cj6zQ1rrgw5no3 540.gif Tumblr n0qfz2yrRU1rp96zgo1 500.gif Tyrannosaurus1.jpg TyrannosaurusBrain.gif Matilda Prehistoric Park.png Fantasia Rite of Spring Model Sheet Drawing.jpg Tirannosauro Collecta.JPG 55000319.jpg Tyran.jpg Field fg05.jpg Rex 1080geugp.png 345985-giant-monster-urue2.jpg Tyco t-rex.jpg Zt2 Tyrannosaurus.jpg T-rex vs stegosaurus at DL.jpg Ellen energy adventure stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg Jurassic_Park–The_Ride_(2844974878).jpg 1916471 1087063174671526 6063323253568942371 n.jpg 2e0e9b6d3d6a355aec6486852d74e951 original.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 3.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Rex 1.png JQ fact sheet Tyrannosaurus Rex.png Dino008.jpg|Warpath T. rex T-Rex_lvl5.png|Jurassic Park: Builder T. rex Tyrannosaurus-Max-Level-Roar.jpg|Jurassic World: The Game T. rex Rjpalmer_tyrannosaurusrex_(white_background).jpg Prehistoric Gardens T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.png saurian_tyrannosaurus_lifecycle_by_arvalis-d9dwo0o.jpg|Saurian Tyrannosaurus Lifecycle Lunch-on-the-Beach-parallax-2-e1465305062973-630x315.png|Saurian T. rex feeding young an Edmontosaurus on beach Papo Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg T-Rex skull at National Zoo.jpg 813266302148042132.jpg rjpalmer_trex_001.JPG|Old Saurian model T-Rex_vs_Trike_JP_Telltale.jpg Tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280_(1).png jurassic_world__hybrid_t_rex_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-d9zhsbn.png jurassic_world_the_game__hybrid_t_rex_by_sonichedgehog2-d9y78z6.png rjpalmer_trex_016_by_arvalis_d9wgjrd_by_arvalis-daj1or5.jpg|'Dinosaurs vs. Beasts' depicting of a skinny/featherless T. rex. vlcsnap-2016-12-22-18h04m30s437.png|Tyrannosaurus from 64,000,000 Years Ago Tyrannosaurus z1.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom T-Rex Dinosaur Water Squirter.jpg Sf11.jpg|An outdated Tyrannosaurus from the card game Dinosaurs Attack. T-Rex Zord.png T-Rex Trading Card.jpg T-Rex Monsters of the Past Card 1 back.jpg T-Rex front.jpg Disney T-Rexes in movies.png T-Rex Charger.jpg Marx T-rex.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card front.jpg Primeval World T-Rex and Stegosaurus card back.jpg Walt Disney World Animal Kingdom Dinosaur T-Shirt.jpg Disney Animal Kingdom Dinoland TYRANNOSAURUS REX Stuffed Animal.jpg Trachodon & tyrannosaurus by zdenek burian.jpg Miraculous_Ladybug_T-Rex.png Old-Pro-Golf-68th-Ocean-City-MD-01.png MD OLDPROGOLF GLG9.jpg Facebook event 767022816764101.jpg Dinoland t-rex.jpg 06golf1.jpg Ccb25c4c3ac6ccb482eedf4ea10fd5e386cee3c.jpg|A outdated Tyrannosaurus vs a outdated Triceratops. 616157cfc9cc84e9b6fcf16d064ba55f2aecc7d.jpg Prehistoric gardens T-Rex.jpg Dworld T-Rex.jpg Looking At Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg William Stout Dinosaur coloring page T-Rex.png Robert F Walters tyrannosaurus.jpg 20161020 145336.jpg Tyrannosaurus (24149793876).jpg|Milwaukee Public Museum Dinosaur Diorama Museum Natural History T-Rex.jpg AMNH t-rex mount 1960s.png 7631277771193 560b15855fd65.jpg Colbertcretaceous1958.jpg Sharp osborn tyrannosaurus2.jpg Sharp osborn tyrannosaurus.jpg Large osborn tyrannosaurus.jpg Large lull tyrannosaurus.jpg Large hutchinson tyrannosaurus.jpg Tumblr oj2jx7ib3i1ubskn2o5 1280.jpg|Unused concept art design for Disney’s Dinosaur by Ricardo Delgado IMG_5317.PNG|Sharptooth gets Blanked By Thorns Bashing Right Towards His Right Eye The Osteology of the Reptiles-105 ddrtytyy h f - Copy.png The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (18161855071).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (18160705895).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (17973204950).jpg The American Museum journal (c1900-(1918)) (17972357280).jpg Adventures with animals and plants (1948) (17941224961).jpg Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 11.png Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 5.png Sinclair and the Exciting World of Dinosaurs 1.png Dora and Diego T-Rex.png Tumblr ot7shczLve1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr ot7shczLve1sa3t1go1 1280.jpg B43eadfaed3546244aee92bb9836326d.jpg Triceratops-chaseb.jpg Dinosaurs-in-the-round-cover-b.jpg 1440284993188.jpg Trex race1-lg-LUIS-REY.jpg Endfinal.jpg MommaDino.png|Momma Dino, a Tyrannosaurus rex in Ice Age. Ice Age 3 T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Jurassic Park by Kenner.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex original Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd..jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Version 2 Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd.jpg Feathered tyrannosaurus rex wildsafari.jpg Rex1.jpg T-Rex In the Days of the Dinosaurs.jpg Marrs-Tyrannosaurus-postcard-1000x6581-700x460.jpg Tyrannosaurus Spotter's Guide to Dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannosaurus Brooke Bond Picture Cards.jpg 91fMq5aDeUL.jpg T rex All About Dinosaurs.jpg Motherfuckin T rex.jpg Page39.jpg Stabby.jpg Tyrannosaurus Dinosaurs Domino.jpg Disney Whitney81 21 lg o-e1494852952242.jpg Tyranno 1993.jpg 45810781.jpg 37168.jpg 37168b.jpg TradeAd2.jpg Spongebob T-Rex.png Knight-mural-1000x661.jpg Candace_bumps_into_T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Phineas and Ferb. No sudden movements.jpg Trex-aladdin.png|A outdated Tyrannosaurus rex in the Aladdin TV series. Tin.jpg|Tiny, a Tyrannosaurus rex in Meet the Robinsons. Rex_1.png|Rex, a Tyrannosaurus rex toy in Toy Story. T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Jurassic Park. Land_Before_Swine_(295).jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Gravity Falls. Landofthedinosaurs148.jpg|A outdated Tyrannosaurus in the The Little Mermaid TV series. ScreenCapture_21.09.13_22-36-13.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Pellucidar3.png|Outdated Tyrannosaurus Rex in the The Legend of Tarzan TV series. RoyHessDinosaurs2.png|Roy Hess, a anthropomorphic outdated Tyrannosaurus rex in the outdated Dinosaurs TV series. Sharptooth.png|Tyrannosaurus rex, refered as a sharptooth in The Land Before Time. Chomper's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Chomper, an young Tyrannosaurus rex in The Land Before Time. Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex, a outdated Tyrannosaurus rex in the outdated film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Tyrannosaurus_hunting2.png|Tyrannosaurus rex in Fantasia. The-Art-of-The-Good-Dinosaur-3.jpg|Tyrannosauruses with incorrect designs in The Good Dinosaur. Nash_and_ramsey_the_good_dinosaur.jpg Butch_Render.png 2cxqs0000001000.jpg T-bone the T-Rex.jpg Carnegie-Tyrannosaurus-painting-785x1000.jpg Jonas-diorama-1000x626.jpg Brittanica-ad-1000x679.jpg Marx-ad-700x948.jpg Tumblr n91jq59atY1rtcxfbo9 1280.jpg Tyrannosaurus and pteranodon.jpg Hallett-Triceratops-herd-1000x708.jpg IMG 3060 zpsvrfbuymo.png IMG 3046 zpsmnvmf65f.png Tyrannosaurus rex nanotyrannus lancensis by abelov2014-d9jvsna.jpg Tyrannosaurus Album of Dinosaurs.jpg DInamation-International-Corp-700x455.jpg 8166AA8F-F19B-41E1-A0EB-E8258FE02B8B.jpeg North american tyrannosaurs by paleoguy-d7kbqug.jpg Select north american tyrannosaurs by paleoguy-d9d1934.jpg 07CA432D-37AE-4AD8-A6635D3B353B3D8D source.jpg TyrannosauroideaPoster.jpg Hell creek fauna updated by paleoguy-d9fa7w2.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.54 PM.png|Rexy The T. rex pins down the Carnotaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex by Sameerprehistorica-d5csg33.jpg Dink-the-Little-Dinosaur-Tyrannor the T-Rex.jpg|Tyrannor a outdated Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dink the little-Dinosaur. Genghis Rex.jpg Rex-Devolved.jpg Prehistoric porky T-Rex.jpg|A outdated Tyrannosaurus Rex. TMNT T-Rex fights Allosaurus.jpg TMNT T-Rex.jpg|Outdated Tyrannosaurus from the classic but also outdated TMNT cartoon. Imaginext T-Rex.jpg Vinylmation tyrannosaurus.jpg 27336567_1458261337634872_4805038442074754523_n.jpg|''Prehistoric Kingdom T. rex'' (scaly) 4533d34fbc63bdc80c1dcda81342e26bed657397.png|''Prehistoric Kingdom T. rex'' (feathered) Parker-Tyrannosaurus-700x1112.jpg T-rexbonkers.jpg Reptar the T-Rex.png|Reptar a incorrect and outdated T.Rex from the Rugrats. Jimmy Neutron T-Rex.png Duck Talses T-Rex.jpg Arthur T-Rex.jpg Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.09.29 PM.png|T.rex from Dragon's World: A Fantasy Made Real Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.06.56 PM.png|Dragon's World: A Fantasy Made Real T.rex attacks the Juvenile prehistoric dragon. Screenshot 2018-01-30 at 3.09.13 PM.png|Dragon's World: A Fantasy Made Real T.rex burnt by the Fully Grown mother prehistoric dragon. Tyrannosaurus rex 2017 by ilyayungin1991-dbsst8v.jpg 8079-050-8227DE49.jpg Vodwonder2.jpg Hell Creek dinosaurs and pterosaurs by durbed.jpg Tyrannosaurus_face_©_Witton_2018_low_res.jpg|What T. rex's lips looked like (Mark Witton image from his study of it) 27545322 1458264254301247 5875619029042615421 n.jpg|What T. rex's lips will look like in Prehistoric Kingdom (lips based on Mark Witton study). RealT.jpeg|BBC's "The Real T. rex" Tyrannosaurus. 479CC4A800000578-0-image-a-38 1514488901417.jpg Tyrannosaurus-and-triceratops-on-name-a-saurus-cutscene.jpg|Tyrannosaurus, appears as who chased the Triceratops in cutscene from Name-A-Saurus in 3D-Dinosaur Adventure. TheFight21.jpg|T.Rex from Prehistoric Beast & Dinosaur!. Artists-rendition-of-a-scene-from-a-sea-turtle-nesting-beach.jpg|A T.Rex prepares to eat one of the Archelon. Hadrosaurs-on-field.jpg|A T.Rex observing a herd of different Hadrosaurs out on the Field & waiting for the chance to strike. Biggreenrabbit-dinosaursong16.jpg 20170918 194405000 iOS.jpg 20170918 194422000 iOS.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex (Blackbeard).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Blackbeard) from Prehistoric Kingdom Tyrannosaurus rex (Ginger).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Ginger) Tyrannosaurus rex (Highlands).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Highlands) from Prehistoric Kingdom Tyrannosaurus rex (Leather Hide).png|Tyrannosaurus rex (Leather Hide) from Prehistoric Kingdom Dinosaur crossover We're Back Rex Vs Fantasia T-Rex 2.png Dinosaur crossover We're Back Rex Vs Fantasia T-Rex 1.png Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-1.png Bedtime-story-blues-dinosaurs-scene-2.png 35049b.jpg 35049.jpg 35039b.jpg 35039.jpg Rexy-Trex.jpg Fe7084bebeb9151bc49a52dfb9f13fab.jpg The Simpsons S19E02 couch gag-evolution-04.jpeg The Simpsons S19E02 couch gag-evolution-05.jpeg V.T. Hamlin’s Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus.png Tumblr oby4zstkrg1u3vseto1 1280.jpg|A outdated T.Rex & a outdated Triceratops test shot in The Lost World (1925 film) 2d5af1d0cfcf9dd976ce0532c13c805e--volcanoes-dinosaurs.jpg|An outdated T.Rex & an a outdated Triceratops Witnesses the volcano erupting in The Animal World 433331-stop-motion-animation-planet-of-dinosaurs-screenshot.jpg|A outdated T.Rex fights a outdated Stegosaurus in the outdated movie Planet of Dinosaurs Planetdino22.JPG|T.Rex vs Sphenacodon in Planet of Dinosaurs Prehysteria dinos.jpg|Elvis & the Gang in Prehysteria Prehysteria2010.jpg|Elvis & the Gang return in Prehysteria 2 Barney the T-Rex.jpg|Barney the Dinosaur Land before time animated moviebook - Tyrannosaurus.jpeg Tyrannosaurus-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannolord_Duke_Nukem_Custom_Monster_Boss.png|Tyrannolord, a custom alien monster from Duke Nukem 3D. Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus v2 by sonichedgehog2-dcaly76.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus v3 by sonichedgehog2-dcb00cn.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus rex by sonichedgehog2-dc9fqmi.png Jurassic world fallen kingdom rexy and her guards by sonichedgehog2-dc84ahf.png 20180227 204827 HDR-1.jpg Tyrannosaurus.EVO.jpg TyrannosaurusInTheMovie02.jpg TyrannosaurusInTheMovie01.jpg WalkingTyrannosaurusModel.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex 2017 by ilyayungin1991-dbsst8v.jpg Parker-Tyrannosaurus-700x1112.jpg Tyrannosaurus20-20Front.jpg Tyrannosaurus7-700x687.jpg Tyrannosaurus Spotter's Guide to Dinosaurs.jpg Tyrannosaurus and Styracosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus-rex-hamlin-dinnys-family-album.jpg PLAYMOBIL Volcano with Tyrannosaurus.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex Version 2 Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex original Carnegie Collection by Safari Ltd..jpg 21567214 1.jpg TyrannosaurusOntogeny.png|T. rex ontogeny in Prehistoric Kingdom Tyrannosaurusalt.png|Prehistoric Kingdom alternative skins for the T. rex Tyrannosaurus head by lordstevie-dc8js8s.png Oldpro4.jpg Jurassic-World-Thrash-N-Throw-Tyrannosaurus-Rex-21-700x449.jpg Nasutoceratops vs T-rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus-rex-boraszoo.jpeg Tomandjerrykids-cavemouse-tyrannosaurus.jpeg Tyrannosaurus Prehistoric Park Calgary Zoo Oct 1987.jpg Dk-tnIOU0AA8mRp.jpg|Current T. rex model from Saurian TrexAlt.jpg Prehistoric fight to the death by kylgrv-dcqlx6d.png 8ueg8icy4l411.png 2000px-Largest Theropods.svg.png Giant Cretaceous Theropods Size Comparison .png 8d738a9bf82292a1fa81da8ac176b0cf.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_saurian_by_littlebaardo-dcoqdv6.jpg|Saurian's new T. rex Rjpalmer_youngrex_001+small.png|Saurian's new T. rex life cycle Tumblr pjuddrQqin1ubtghao5 1280.jpg|Rex Corpse by Peter Von Sholly. Ceratosaurus mounted.jpg|Skeleton in the Background in front of Suchomimus. T-Rex at the Carnegie Museum.jpg 220px-Tyrannoskull.jpg|Tyrannosaurus skull Phenom-T-rex-bite-631.jpg Tirannosauro e tracodonte.jpg DB7ugQo.jpg|Prehistoric Kingdom scaly skins EDySQFN.jpg|Prehistoric Kingdom feathered skins 250A3E81-B0A9-4521-88B8-975CC70BF5D9.png 3F053929-7891-4A69-90D7-7CFF1C827D92.png|Jeff Corwin's Giant Monsters T. rex F6E5FF72-14DE-430B-97DD-3C20753D9358.png|T.rex from Dino Riders. KTAS T rex.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex “T.Rex” in Kong: The Animated Series 2ccb8593fcbe357eb6893dce6875f630.jpg|T.Rex from Dinosaur Island (2002 film) DxHpWsoX0AELdQQ.jpg 0030.png Rolf Maxwell as a Tyrannosaurus rex (DinoSquad).png|Rolf Maxwell as a Tyrannosaurus rex in DinoSquad. 20190328 212434.jpg|A T.Rex known as a Redeye in Star Fox Adventures. King redeye 01.png|King Redeye is the Largest Redeye AKA T.Rex in Star Fox Adventures. 1060788554.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex in the 2002 game BC which was canceled in 2004. 68036 full.jpg|A T.Rex from the canceled 2002 game BC. Oriondinohorde review.jpg Fantasia Tyrannosaurus rex production cels from The Plausible Impossible .jpg 32088116 1.jpg Universe-5.jpg Merlin 151445202 59711586-3e14-4e3b-babf-836f39e0684f-superJumbo.jpg merlin_151445205_44d7dc16-1e3e-49e8-91b6-03c0acaca4e4-superJumbo.jpg|Juvenile Tyrannosaurus with plumage 498B0E7B-E73F-4329-9EB4-BBF71BC86953.png|A T.Rex vs a male Triceratops in the 1977 Animated Feature Journey to the center of the Earth. 53348905_2135645303148947_6014841225461366784_n.jpg 53820998_2135644953148982_5077865720105140224_n.jpg 54197857_2135644006482410_5208596660510261248_n.jpg 53327603_2135645626482248_2211776426498064384_n.jpg 53810992_2135648569815287_6848983046109003776_n.jpg footer-trex-150.png trex-hatchling_full_610.jpg masonthetrex 021.PNG T-Rex-Dinosaurs-in-the-Wild-1.jpg Tyrannosaurus full body by codylake dci09js.png Dinotopian T-Rexes.jpg dinotopia-the-sunstone-odyssey-ca9d11d1-b6ae-47f6-9a2a-4c876a51065-resize-750.jpg WcXJxn2.png whent-rexattack25.jpg T-Rex shadow in WFRR.png Modified Rexy by Nihan.jpg Maroon 5 is the best.jpg Masonthetrex 280.PNG Masonthetrex 237.PNG Masonthetrex 287.PNG Masonthetrex 248.PNG Masonthetrex 235.PNG Masonthetrex 228.PNG Masonthetrex 226.PNG Masonthetrex 224.PNG Ebd47e72.png REXY VS CARNO 2.jpg IMG 0072.JPG Tyrannomon_b.jpg|Tyrannomon a Tyrannosaurus in Digimon. DarkTyrannomon_b.jpg|Dark Tyrannomon a Tyrannosaurus in Digimonm 20190415_183920.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex call Black Tyranno in Yugioh. Mastertyranomon.jpg|Master Tyrannom a Tyrannosaurus Digimon. 20190415_195902.png|Tyrannosaurus called Ultimate Tyranno in Yugiohm 20190415_215232.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex call Tyranno InfInty in Yugioh. 20190415_215150.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex call Super Conductor Tyranno in Yugioh. Masonthetrex 022.JPG Masonthetrex 628.JPG gands.jpg|Grumpy the T.Rex eating the first Spot from The Land of The Lost. Earda au hell creek by troyodon dbmay4a.png Masonthetrex 026.JPG Mattel JW Extreme Chompin T-rex.jpg Mattel JW Bite n Fight T-rex.jpg Mattel JW Super Colossal T-rex.jpg LDQOOJQ.gif|Grumpy and Big Alice arguing with each other in The Land of The Lost. tyrannosaurus_rex_and_vastatosaurus_rex_size_by_mark0731_dc7mnze-pre.jpg 20190420_135358.png 800px-TRex_vs_Human.svg.png 6305338-tyrannosaurus_rex_by_teratophoneus-d5bn6z5.jpg 800px-Tyrannosaurus_rex-human_0505.JPG 1F3C6705-04A7-4D3C-88A7-6D2F705201CD.jpeg Masonthetrex 008.JPG Masonthetrex 279.PNG Masonthetrex 239.PNG Masonthetrex 278.PNG Masonthetrex 147.PNG Masonthetrex 200.PNG 20190420_191607.jpg T-rex - ARK Respawn trailer.jpg|A tamed T. rex in ARK's "Respawn" trailer ARK T-Rex original model.jpg|Original T. rex model in ARK ARK T-Rex updated model.jpg|Updated T. rex model in ARK ARK T-Rex 1.jpg|Original T. rex in ARK ARK T-Rex 2.jpg|Updated T. rex in ARK Largest Therapods Scale.png Screenshot 2019-05-06 at 12.44.07 AM.png|Magic School Bus Tyrannosaurus Rex “T.Rex” Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-241.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg 1x1 TriceratopsVSTyrannosaurus.jpg prehysteria2834.jpg prehysteria3444.jpg|Elvis, being held by Jerry, with the kids and the other mini dinosaurs in Prehysteria! prehysteria3535.jpg prehysteria4109.jpg prehysteria4359.jpg prehysteria4542.jpg prehysteria5546.jpg Hy1FAFkZECOpF0Gb446Lgu1ab3M.jpg Rexy and carno figthing..jpg Tyrant head.png E5ED6847-357E-4C97-BCF8-2AC23DDD8D9B.png 13428021 1.jpg 8632898 1.jpg 8632895 1.jpg 8632894 1.jpg 8632896 1.jpg Outta-time-9 orig.png Mlp sauria island tyrannosaurus rex by ds59 dcoi53i.png T. rex (dinosaur adventure 3D).gif Large carnivores by isismasshiro dc7zwo.jpg Tyrannosaurus by isismasshiro dfz6wo.jpg epic_duel_by_isismasshiro_d2ibmc6.jpg 20190518 143127 by kingrexy dd87ob3.jpg Masonthetiger 070.JPG|Tyrantrum From Pokémon. Masonthetiger 031.JPG 706A5761-7A00-4348-BEC0-C21B4316F408.jpeg 70AA9915-1624-4FF1-AF1D-EE800F625CD8.jpeg 0633DBA9-DC8C-41E1-8BF0-697F2810EB4A.jpeg 62223F39-0EF5-4F56-B2DD-2773949FBA4E.jpeg BABB06EE-6C5B-4997-B227-1062995AD72F.jpeg 979493B1-2459-4020-916C-10B4ED43AFB8.jpeg D58294BC-8D7B-4857-BB81-5EA7BBCF8AB0.jpeg 62111927 1056479554540944 1838107322488979456 n.jpg Sharptooth and Protoceratops lookin thing.png The dinosaur guard by monocerosarts dcf14c1-pre.jpg King rex by kevinlaboratory dcphywr.png T rex rescue by kevinlaboratory dc5bjtu.png Tyrannosaurus sue by kevinlaboratory dct3hpw.png 4 dinosaurs in dexter s house by kevinlaboratory dbzdxbi.png Spinosaurus vs t rex by kevinlaboratory dctplwz.png AD204415-9C97-4B18-92C8-118160A4BED2.jpeg|Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex From The land that time forgot 00004.mpls_snapshot_00.27.42.287.jpg 005a9585.jpg Carnosaur T-rex.jpg|A outdated Tyrannosaurus rex in Carnosaur the-animal-world-dinos-pic-12.jpg|A outdated Tyrannosaurus fighting a Triceratops in The Animal World. ImaginativeDemandingGaur-small.gif|T.Rex in My Science Project. Masonthetrex 1094.JPG 21mgtqx.jpg land-that-time-forgot01.jpg hqdefault (73).jpg T-Rex_(Planet_of_Dinosaurs).png giphy (1).gif tyrannosaurus_rex_1998_03.jpg tyrannosaurus_rex_1998_02.jpg Bring down by isismasshiro d14qqag.jpg Loud primal by syfyman2xxx dbwecfx.png Beasts of king kong meets sailor moon by syfyman2xxx dbqr1tc.png Looney tunes tyrannosaurus by christopherbland dd0ra38.png Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-7594.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-06-20-51-40.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex in PBS The Dinosaurs! F78923fd-5da5-4bda-8e5b-8920cdc07d1f-f92b6c4f-655d-4ce9-baf1-9b2d27ae4a67 RGB SD.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex in Dino Dan. Tyrannosaurus Rex (Raptor Ranch) (1).jpg Cgd-2013-rise-of-the-dinosaurs-01b.jpg 6a017d4117b2c6970c019affa9b627970d.png DigiAnalyser02-Tyrannomon.jpg|Tyrannomon as it appeared in Digimon Adventure 2. Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-54-17.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-54-22.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-54-27.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-55-56.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-56-44.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-57-18.png|Elvis eating Raisins in Prehysteria! 2. Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-57-55.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-41-49.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-43-23.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-45-14.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-45-27.png Screenshot 2019-07-08-17-45-50.png Screenshot 2019-08-15-21-28-01.png|T.Rex from a Stop Motion Test sequence & originally planned for When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth. Screenshot 2019-07-11-10-16-53.png|A dying Tyrannosaurus Rex in PBS The Dinosaurs! “The Death of the Dinosaurs”. Screenshot 2019-07-11-10-17-02.png Screenshot 2019-07-11-10-17-18.png Screenshot 2019-07-11-10-17-28.png 1998-the-lost-world-bergin-trex.jpg Tyrannosaurus_Jason.jpg|Jason merged with a T.Rex in Kong The Animated Series. Dino Crisis 2 - T-rex vs Giga 1.jpg|The T. rex encounters a Giganotosaurus in Dino Crisis 2 Dino Crisis 2 - T-rex vs Giga 2.jpg F6159535-38D2-406A-9CA8-FCD98FA6132D.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex in PBS The Dinosaurs! “Flesh on the Bones”. Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-55-46.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-55-52.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-55-55.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-00.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-05.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-11.png Screenshot 2019-07-13-18-56-22.png 7E270288-83E7-40FE-8E94-820BC1D5F329.png Screenshot_2019-07-13-19-01-01.png Screenshot_2019-07-13-19-01-05.png Screenshot_2019-07-13-19-01-13.png 8C15C36B-481C-4716-B601-947A8CF45A8F.png Kong-the-animated-series-4a2f7a6c-aa55-4cf4-99de-5975ee48c30-resize-750.jpeg Hqdefault (86).jpg Dinosaur challenge 2 by isismasshiro d6iymjb.png Dinosaur challenge 5 by isismasshiro d8gv8is.png The isle carebearing by isismasshiro dc5upd3.png Dinovember day 3 t rex vs pentaceratops by nestiebot dcnlffs.jpg|T.Rex vs Pentaceratops in the Jurassic World Game. 133996610_00aa3e70ec_z.jpg ImaxTRex-Roar03.jpg ImaxTRex-Chasing10.jpg TREX_.jpg Dinotopia dinosaurs by jerry lofaro by linker1031 dazrghk-pre.jpg 854EE136-D5C1-4F76-B56B-BB6D58769B1B.png|Stanley as a T.Rex sees 2 other Dinosaurs. 6E8C8444-2A52-4B25-B159-2D3BC8B9B866.png|Real T.Rex shows up in Stanley. 3F3A0B03-E1D2-4CDB-9E88-1E2396F54E67.png|Real T.Rex ROARS at Stanley as a T.Rex. C7D5FF45-49CD-4011-9272-84A7F83FB856.png DC5D22DB-F7DE-4EEF-B100-B2931512DFFA.jpeg Francesco-giglio-tfctemplate26.jpg Masonthetrex 192.JPG C4451797-B0BE-4914-9FD8-2B55633F7F68.jpeg A3748EDE-9CE1-4AE4-9E8A-032A061F4053.jpeg 0.jpg ABLqHpftTq4.jpg DoctorMordrid9.jpg|T.Rex as a Living Skeleton In Doctor Mordrid. MordridCap_00013.jpg|Living T.Rex Skeleton vs Living American Mastodon Skeleton. Aupperle1.jpg|T.Rex getting set by Jim Aupperle for Planet of Dinosaur. vlcsnap-2011-12-22-13h32m59s192.png|T.Rex in Planet of the Dino Knights. vlcsnap-2013-08-17-11h04m38s27.png|T.Rex vs Triceratops in The Human Pets. 17.JPG 13.JPG 28.JPG 41.JPG 407_kong0011.jpg raptor-tricer2-02.jpg|Ramone De La Porta Merged with a life sized T.Rex in Humanoid form in Kong The Animated Series. raptor-tricer2-21.jpg raptor-tricer1-11.jpg ZGREQW4IJNAMFPRMLOBFM6X7D4.jpg Screenshot (677).png Vlcsnap-2019-03-19-20h37m27s422.png 23ecad1a463aff8361f21f6466ea771c.jpg 4173174900a62a2add570e229a1.jpg|Elvis doing a Jurassic Park reference. 241c6a7e2bc2151405f3e3867989b4c2--luis-heels.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-18-10-21-20.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex from an animated Documentary. “Used Stock Footage In Really Wild Animals”. Screenshot 2019-08-18-10-20-34.png Screenshot 2019-08-18-10-20-42.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-23-47.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex bottom left from an animated Documentary. “Used Stock Footage In Really Wild Animals”. Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-23-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-03.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-29.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-33.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-38.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-47.png Screenshot 2019-08-17-16-24-51.png T rex arcade fight by mnstrfrc dcs8pjo-fullview.jpg Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-34-10.png|T.Rex from the new Anime show Jurassic! Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-34-14.png Screenshot_2019-08-15-14-34-27.png 20190812_130408.png|AA young Tyrannosaurus known as Little D in Yugi-oh name is short for little Dinosaur. Stomping-land-640x360-640x309.jpg 1sc28.jpg Cowboys-vs-dinosaurs-image.jpg cowboys-vs-dinosaurs.jpg Screenshot_2019-08-18-22-28-06.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-49-22.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-49-26.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-49-32.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-49-37.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-49-55.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-50-21.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-50-29.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-50-37.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-13-50-42.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-06-41.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-06-47.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-06-50.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-06-55.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-06-59.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-03.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-07.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-11.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-16.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-20.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-24.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-28.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-32.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-35.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-39.png Screenshot_2019-08-19-14-07-43.png Arial and Tyrannor.png|Tyrannor being pushed back by Arial in Dink the little Dinosaur. Tyranosaurus Rex and Stegosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-24-14-38-04.png Tyrannosaurus_rex (1).png|Tyrannosaurus Rex From Zoboomafoo. The-Story-of-Earth-Screen13.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex From Earth The Making of a Planet AKA The History Of Earth or The Story Of Earth. asfahl.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-29-17-08-52.png Screenshot 2019-08-29-17-09-08.png Wwd end of an era by rickraptor105 d7zwoap.jpg Tyrannosauroid species.jpg Ankylosaurus08.jpg Dbnzild-892d46ec-a9b4-449d-ac2d-49b766da103d.png X1080-K1n.jpg 4.jpg Dakotaraptor_vs_T-rex.png Dakotaraptor and young T-rex.png|Young Rex on the right. RepulsiveGloriousIriomotecat-poster.jpg 428full-64,000,000-years-ago-screenshot.jpg hqdefault2.jpg|2 T.Rexes from Stanley and the Dinosaurs. x1080-m3c.jpg|T.Rex From 1980S Gumby Episode “Hatching Out”. Sue_sht39_2k_l-1024x576.jpg Dino3 (1).jpg T rex by zachosau ddfcfdu.png Screenshot 2019-09-11-10-17-27.png Tyrannosaurus attacks Ankylosaurus.jpg Cretaceos-Face-Off-Stephen-Somers.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-29-15-41-25.png|Original Concept art for Dinosaur (movie). Screenshot 2019-09-29-15-46-09.png|Early Concept art originally planned for Dinosaur (movie) 14287996 251568508576626 1821327387 n.jpg|Rex in his savage form. 1920x1080-skullwithtrex.jpg|Skull comparison Suchomimusarmdisplay052212.jpg|Arm comparison Screenshot 2019-09-07-16-31-10.png Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-20-22.png Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-39-45.png North american carnivores by spidervenom022 d2hsp5g-fullview.jpg Paraworld tyrannosaurus 02 by kanshinx3 dco98if.png wildlife_park_3___tyrannosaurus_by_kanshinx3_ddfbdw5.jpg FC5990AD-D297-450F-BCA1-747BFB23A403.jpeg genndy_tartakovskys_primal__horned_tyrannosaur_by_hellraptorstudios_ddf9co2.jpg primal_e1_fang_alpha_ceratosaurus_by_giuseppedirosso_ddhuvdw.jpg primal_e1_alpha_ceratosaurus_3_by_giuseppedirosso_ddhuw96.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-29-17-13-26.png The dinosaur king by jebens1 da906cc.jpg The dino guard 2 by jebens1 ddgb6t0.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-07-13-53-57.png Screenshot_2019-10-07-15-39-56.png 20059.jpg King-Kong-2005-V-Rex.jpg|Vastatosaurus rex a hypothetically evolved descendant of the Tyrannosaurus rex in the 2005 King Kong film. Screenshot_2019-10-09-23-21-37.png Screenshot 2019-10-13-13-00-26.png Morphox Dino Explosion.jpg 2443.jpg 2443b.jpg A Sound of Thunder 1989 1.jpg|An outdated T. rex in The Ray Bradbury Theater episode A Sound of Thunder A Sound of Thunder 1989 2.jpg A Sound of Thunder 1989 3.jpg A Sound of Thunder 1989 4.jpg A Sound of Thunder 1989 5.jpg Jumpstart 1st grade color land of dinosaurs.jpg Fantasia-Dinosaur-8x10-Promo-Still-B&W-Disney-Family-NM.jpg Primal Attack Extreme Chompin' T. rex.jpg Comparison-2.png 24EEB4F9-25E5-4F49-92AC-5A853207F6E3.jpeg Screenshot_2019-11-02-00-20-05-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-02-00-21-01-1.png MAS100435P 44962.1428963466.500.750.jpg GUEST_c01bac09-f233-4ece-b543-291044c153d0.jpg 61w06gkNJUL. SX425 .jpg Gray Morrow and Al Williamson The World Around Us The Illustrated Story of Prehistoric Animals 2.jpg|Top left. Screenshot 2019-11-20-23-47-38.png E57711D1-57FA-4901-A5BA-D40B2716F42A.png Superman Studio Model Sheet The Arctic Giant Max Fleischer, 1941.jpg|The Arctic Giant pronounced as Tyrannosaurus Rex. 22602B3C-838A-420C-A792-D9C1EAABB37B.png 3F625CD3-B736-4C22-9CE5-CC8FB8698069.png Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Lib Series).jpg Kong tyrannosaurus rex by darkseeleystudio ddlawve.jpg 851E767C-7AB7-4AF8-B684-BA5EFA9D677E.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg Tumblr pkvmvfo9Vz1ueapts 1280.jpg 73DB5B3C-1D70-4BEB-9C28-481D0E5CE473.png|in Caveman Inki Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o4 640.jpg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o1 640.jpg Tumblr pykdjg0ndb1uucpo1o2 640.jpg ddid7f8-f958c043-095e-4b47-aee7-d5b2dc63fcdd.jpg Tumblr a75b9581846212144a11a758ad12731d 197155ae 1280.jpg screenshot_20190516_144343_youtube_by_kingrexy_dd7cumm (1).jpg jurassic-tribes-dino-1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Tribes. 1451440_651088231579105_1967481453_n.jpg How big is your favorite dinosaur by scotthartman d629bx4-fullview.jpg 25D87713-B994-423A-9C30-E37D16024EEE.jpeg|KING CRONGAR vs THE MIGHTY TYRANNOSAURUS REX sauron2.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus named Sauron from Primal Rage. Diablopr.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus named Diablo from Primal Rage. 4AF82F25-122D-4529-8F82-8953B16973F2.jpeg ENdnaT5XsAAgCys.jpg|Early Head & neck Concept for Disney’s DINOSAUR by William Stout. 2nd section level upper right. Img100.jpg Da57jus-099a36c9-c5c1-44e0-a5c9-c8a04e27f40b.png Da7ejmh-2003aba7-6080-48c8-b31e-e00d5e035133.png A87FBA5D-2AEB-4864-B6D8-A0834A766A16.png DW-InvasionoftheDinosaurs01 1327430907.jpg Invasion of the dinosaurs main.jpg Images - 2020-01-15T102010.989.jpg Series-8-TV-launch-trailer-24.jpg Doctor-who-deep-breath-trex.jpg Maxresdefault - 2020-01-15T102129.783.jpg 45CD2902-53CD-467B-B266-01B066C8FA27.png Nanotyrannus and T-Rex illustration.jpg.png Super-book-of-dinosaurs-14-15.jpg 20200122 211638.png 20200122 211955.png E110BC12-67E0-49E7-8FA1-F35A00021FDC.jpeg 39C7CDE7-D520-4AD7-84D6-E1811E0EC5EE.png D3fbso.png Scan17527320.jpg 5 57 19 scan175132480.jpg Scan175046573.jpg Scan174922638.jpg ddqmag5-b863d059-c5f0-4b76-ba23-266097803058.png ddqgn1h-e3c13b7a-9847-47a8-9fe2-ab4f9d5b70eb.png Uftz37.png Category:Galleries Category:Blog posts